Strawberry
by Kurisutaru
Summary: A ficcie for Hanazakari no Kimitachi E aka Hanakimi. Just some sillyness ^^


Kurisutaru  
kurisutaru_faithful@lunap.com  
Title: Strawberry  
  
First attempted story for Hanakimi...Such a cute story on it's own   
though...^^''  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mizuki burst into the room with an amazing *BANG* She had been   
waiting for Sano to return to the room all day!  
  
It was the weekend and he went out to visit someone alone. Not bothered  
by this, Mizuki went out with Nakatsu. But when she returned, she   
didn't expect to see Sano-kun like this!  
  
Sano was plastered across his bed, face down and apparently sweating.   
He was moaning and groaning about some snack and told his mother not to  
give it to him. His beautiful eyes were closed, and his eyebrows   
creased. Suddenly, his eyes popped open. "Mizuki, what are you doing   
here?"  
  
Mizuki looked on in shock, what happened with Sano? Was he ill? She   
crept up to touch his forehead, he was very warm, but not warm enough  
to have a fever. However, she was close enough to smell his breath,   
which was the strange stench of alcohol. He was drunk.  
  
Mizuki crossed her eyes and sighed, that was absolutely the last time   
she let him out on his own. "Sano, how many drinks did you have?" She   
asked softly. He lifted his head slightly, and grinned wirely, "Of   
course 10 drinks" he answered as he held up four fingers, then preceded  
to collapse back to the comfort of his bed.  
  
Mizuki was worried now. Getting drunk at the dorms was a bad idea, if   
he got caught at this hour he could be suspended, or expelled. She   
blanched and attempted to turn him over.  
  
"Sano, I'm going to get you some water, maybe we can flush out the   
alcohol, then I will go to Umeda-sensei for some help." She explained   
after turning him over. She was about to get up and leave for water   
when he grabbed her arm and pulled her next to him on the bed.  
  
"You know Mizuki there was always something I wanted to tell you." He   
slurred.  
She looked at him wide-eyed as he continued.  
"You have the most amazing eyes." He said gently as he swept her hair   
away from her eyes. She panicked then, what was he doing?  
  
Gently holding her, and sweeping away her hair, and calling her   
beautiful! Now she knew he was drunk and delirious. For he couldn't   
have felt the same way. Could he?  
  
He started to babble again, "You know, you are the cutest person I've   
ever known, so lively, a little slow, but adorable, but that is what I   
truly love about you." He paused to kiss her on the forehead, and   
tumbled down to his former position.  
  
Mizuki was ready to scream out, "EHHH?!" but he continued.  
  
"You know, you were pretty good there for a while. Fooling me." He   
said.  
Mizuki froze, did he know? Her secret?!  
  
"But I found out." He moved closer and whispered in her ear, "I know   
your secret."  
  
Mizuki was worried now, he knew?! She knew he knew now! But why, why   
didn't he ever say anything?! But it was to hard to think or   
comprehend as he softly breathed next to her.  
  
  
Mizuki decided to comfort him about it, perhaps with Sano-kun being   
drunk it was the best way to get him to tell her things. However as she  
turned to face him, he had pasted out already, sleeping soundly, and   
unknowingly holding her.  
  
Trapped in his arms she dared not to moved, wide-eyed she stayed up the  
rest of the night, freaked out.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Eyes blood shot, and everything crinkled and a complete mess, Mizuki   
watched as Sano-kun stirred awake.  
  
He groaned as the hangover kicked in but pulled Mizuki closer, snuggled  
against her neck and went back to sleep. Mizuki's hair stood on end,   
she was ready to scream any minute, what was he doing?!  
  
As if reading her mind, he drew close to her ear and murmured.  
"Good morning" He then kissed her on mouth and spontaneously declared.  
  
"I was correct about your secret. Your kisses taste like strawberry!"  
And shortly collapsed on top of her.  
  
That was the secret?! He didn't know?...but then again. He kissed her,  
that was her first kiss with Sano. She blushed hard...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hours later, Sano snapped out of his drunken/weird state and was as   
stately as ever. He merely patted Mizuki on the head and thanked her   
for taking care of him while he was out, then went to the bathroom.  
  
He didn't remember...  
  
Poor Mizuki...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In the bathroom Sano began to clean his face, he licked his dry lips   
and noted that they strangely tasted of strawberry...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
THE END  
  
@_@ My first attempt.....Hope it wasn't too hard to follow, or to weird  
at that^^'' 


End file.
